1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for holding a plurality of knives, and more particularly to devices for holding a plurality of knives in a space saving manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Blocks, typically wooden blocks, that include a plurality of slots to hold a plurality of knives are well known. The most common forms of these knife holding blocks are designed to be simply placed on a countertop so that the knives will be readily accessible. Examples of knife holders that are placed on countertops are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,315 and in published European Application No. 381,815A1. These devices occupy a certain amount of countertop space, which is rather limited in many homes. This is particularly true for mobile homes and other such recreational vehicles, which typically include very small kitchens and even smaller countertops.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a knife holder that does not occupy any countertop space, yet enables the knives to be readily accessible. Preferably, the knife holder should occupy a minimum amount of space both when it is being used to store knives and when the knives are being accessed from the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,005 discloses a knife storage unit that can be mounted to the underside of a cabinet. The knife storage unit includes a hinge so that the storage unit is swingable between a closed position and an open position where the knives can be accessed. While this arrangement does not occupy any countertop space, the swingable nature of the device requires a relatively large volume to allow the unit to swing into the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,601 discloses another swingable type knife box that is mounted to a wall. A portion of the box drops downward so that the knives can be accessed. This arrangement also requires a relatively large volume to enable the box to swing into the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,176 discloses a child safe cutlery set holder in which a knife holding block is fixedly mounted to the underside of a cabinet. Since the holder is fixedly mounted to the cabinet, the knife handles protrude beyond the front surface of the cabinet and therefore can interfere with movement in that area.
Thus, there is a need for a knife holder that permits the knives to be readily accessible, while occupying a minimum amount of space both when in a knife storage condition and when the knives are being accessed.